


：D

by LiZZie_x



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiZZie_x/pseuds/LiZZie_x
Summary: 毫无道理pwp一发完。从微博搬过来存一下。
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	：D

"操你的，约翰列依。”你在你自己的喘气声里堪堪挤出一句。  
“不，是在操你，麦卡。"这是你的创作搭档，你挚友约翰列依在讲话，他正用左手按住你的左手和你十指相扣，右手则坚定不移地紧紧箍住你的老二——你那肿胀抽搐的被前液微微湿润的老二——与此同时他的老二也正孜孜不倦地在你屁股里进进出出，擦过让你几乎是哭喊的那一点，再紧密地和你贴合在一起。  
你早就快到了，但这一位从不按常理出牌的叛逆青年偏偏不允许，因此他用他灵巧的拨弦的右手钳制住了你的欲望。  
好吧，你承认在他弹吉他的时候你有那么几次盯着他的手看，指节分明又灵巧，让人忍不住想象要是这手指——够了，麦卡特尼，搞清楚现在的状况，现在是你被按在床上操着，像女人一样发出甜腻的尖叫，不是去考虑约翰列依的手指能对你做些什么的时候。  
或者说他已经做过了?  
你们结束演唱被赶回酒店休息的路上，你忍不住在黑暗里随意地(好吧也许不是随意地而是刻意地甚至是有点色情地)摸了摸他的右手，指节分明又灵巧的右手，你听见他高谈阔论的声音短暂地停顿了一秒，然后这手就迅速地反扣住你的。  
因此你在黑暗里偷偷地笑了。  
然而当他关上房间的门不那么温柔地把你推到门板上边撕扯你的衣服边用力地吮咬你那有些干涩的嘴唇时，你已经没有空闲偷笑了。  
你同样加大力度撕扯他的衬衫，另一头还得应付约翰列依那不论是说话还是接吻都刻薄刁钻的嘴和舌头。  
你们的嘴因为喘气而短暂地分开，随后又不分彼此地交缠在-起，你故意在吮吸他的下嘴唇时发出淫糜的水声，然后你感受到他胯下急急地朝你-顶，你顺势把手伸进他的内裤里握住他完全勃起的老二。  
你们拉扯着对方滚到了床上，非常火辣，你最喜欢这一部分，但约翰显得有些急不可耐。噢，也许是因为我先前握着他的老二，你满意地想着，丝毫没有注意到自己已经被翻了个面脸压在枕头上，内裤也被娴熟地褪下被丢到不知道哪里去了。  
被欲望烧坏了脑袋让你意识有些模糊，但第一根手指进来的时候你还是因为填满的快感和一点疼痛变得非常清醒，随后是第二根，第三根，你微微摆动着屁股，即使是闷在枕头里的呻吟与喘息也变得清晰可闻起来。  
喔，就是这儿，暂停，约翰列依用他的手指操着你，是不是?看来他已经做过了。而你只是个被操得记忆丧失的小混蛋。  
随后是他的老二，细细将你每一条褶皱撑开，再缓慢地推进去，你弓着腰，试图让这个过程容易-点，但他落在你后颈，耳廓，和肩侧的咬吻又让你浑身发软。他完全进去后的充塞感让你发出一声叹息。  
然后，是的，天知道怎么回事，他的动作变得顺畅又流利，你则大声呻吟着晃动腰肢配合他，好让他时不时能撞在那一点上。快感在不断堆积，他抽插的动作将你越推越高，你浑身发热，胸膛剧烈起伏，右手紧紧揪住枕头的一角，叫声也变得短促又尖锐，很好，再来一次，再来一，你感觉眼前又变得有些模糊，而那他妈的是因为你快到了，就差那么一点..只要，只要——你的老二突然被箍住了根部，浪潮被切断了。  
噢，是那该死的约翰的右手。  
你一口气几乎没喘得过来，被硬生生的截断了高潮。  
"操你的，约翰列依。“你咬着牙骂道，剧烈地喘着气，上半身瘫软下来。  
“不，是在操你，麦卡。”他一边加快顶弄，一边胡乱地啃咬你的脊背。快感继续在你的小腹下方堆积，一次高过一-次，却难以达到可以释放的最高点，被迫延迟射精让你痛苦，却又使你格外兴奋，你几乎可以感觉到老二前段持续不断吐出的前液如何濡湿了床单。  
“约翰，”在他又一次用力的冲撞下你忍不住再次开口，声音里竟然掺着一点哭腔，好吧，任谁被掐着老二操也会流眼泪的，此时你也无心管这些，你只想赶紧到达最高点."让我射。”  
“再等等，保利，再等等。”他在你耳后喘着气，同时开始快速地冲刺。你持续不断地发出支离破碎的叫喊，却感觉到老二被箍得越来越紧，你的下半身几乎已经不属于你了，只是被动地接受冲撞，承受着源源不断几乎可以被称作痛苦的快感。你希望立刻摆脱他的动作，却又渴望他进-步加大力度，好让你能迅速而猛烈地高潮。两股力量拉锯着，你只好收紧臀部的肌肉，紧紧吸住身后那人的老二。  
"操，“约翰的动作变得毫无章法，胡乱的抽插让你们同时发出急切的呻;今。  
然后他放松了右手，从上到下地擼动你的老二。  
快感爆炸了，你哭喊着他的名字，一道白光在你眼前炸开，高潮排山倒海地席卷了你，你的身体控制不住地颤抖，蓄在眼眶里的泪水沾湿了枕头，你的老二则在他虚拢着前端的右手里抽搐，射出一股又一股精液，淋湿了他的整只右手。  
你肯定是尖叫着失去了意识，因为你完全不知道他什么时候射在你的体内，你只感觉到他猛的咬在你的肩膀，紧紧抱住你，力道大得有些疼痛。然后他瘫倒在你旁边，仍然汗津津地贴着你。  
你试图从刚才那次爽到失去意识的高潮里平复下来，准备转过身给这个操蛋的约翰列依- -记拳头，但你本就累极了，这样一拳根本没有足够的力量，于是再- - -次地，你被他反握了手，然后他缓慢地把手指交叉进你的。  
你想嘟囔些什么，但性爱后的困意击倒了一切，你紧贴着他同样温热的身体逐渐沉入了梦乡。  
喔，他还轻轻吻了吻你的头发，然后你就睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 爽不爽？我爽了（。）


End file.
